


Son poulain

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Army, Drabble Collection, Gen, a bit of manipulation, not really sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini-fics : où Grumman a pris Roy sous son aile et l'entraîne à devenir son successeur ;1ère vignette : Poulain de compét'.2ème : Manipulé !3ème : Refuser un ordre...4ème : Et si ça paie ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sa favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792266) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il l'a vraiment pris en main... comme un pion ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De cheval sauvage à poulain de compétition  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, général Grumman  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La proximité d’Abhainn rend le mensonge beaucoup plus intolérable à supporter. »  
>  d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

À supporter les radotages de Grumman pendant toutes ces années Roy s’est bâti une patience à toute épreuve, et de solides connaissances théoriques. À accomplir les innombrables missions qu’il lui confiait, certaines passionnantes, d’autres terriblement rébarbatives, il a acquis une expérience pratique plus complète encore.

Mais cette éducation n’était pas gratuite, bien sûr. Ça n’était pas (ou pas seulement en tout cas ?) par sympathie que le vieux Grumman a pris ce blanc-bec de Mustang sous son aile.

Maintenant qu’il est Généralissime, Roy se demande ce qu’il avait prévu dans cette campagne et à quel point il l’a réellement manipulé.


	2. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà t'y pas que le vieux Grumman essaie de faire entrer Roy dans la famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La pire manipulation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** général Grumman, Roy Mustang(/Riza Hawkeye)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « et il ne pourra pas lui échapper éternellement. »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-manga ; dernier tome  
>  **Note :** dans mon fanon personnel, personne hormis Grumman lui-même ne sait qui est sa fameuse petite-fille ; c’est un secret bien gardé.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il ne pourra pas lui échapper éternellement, au nouveau Généralissime Grumman et à ses instances marieuses, Roy en a bien peur. Le vieux grigou l’a toujours eu à la bonne, le prenant sous son aile pour guider sa carrière, espérant en retour… une faveur pour sa descendance.

Maintenant que la roue a tourné, que c’est Grumman qui se retrouve au sommet, lui qui affirmait que sa carrière était déjà finie, Roy a cru qu’il le laisserait tomber.

Puis Grumman a laissé entendre qu’il était veuf, sa fille décédée, et qu’il ne lui restait pour ses vieux jours qu’une petite-fille…


	3. Pire qu'en cour martiale ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une proposition qu'il n'est pas censé refuser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pire qu’en cour martiale…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye, généralGrumman  
>  **Genre :** humour noir ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bardol éprouve une satisfaction supplémentaire de laisser ses marques des ongles, des dents et de savoir exactement pourquoi Kranz ne lève jamais ses manches, ni ne défait son collet de chemise. »  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dernier chapitre  
>  **Note :** dans mon fanon personnel, personne hormis Grumman lui-même ne sait qui est sa fameuse petite-fille ; c'est un secret bien gardé  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son collet de chemise est serré, bien trop serré. Ou c’est peut-être qu’il a la gorge nouée d’appréhension, parce que son uniforme est exactement le même que d’habitude, la veste bien repassée et la chemise amidonnée juste ce qu’il faut, même pas plus raide que d’habitude.  
Il serait moins appréhensif devant un peloton d’exécution.

Et c’est ridicule. Il a pourtant déjà fait sa demande auprès de la première concernée sans aucun problème !

Mais aller dire au Président/Généralissime qu’il refuse son offre et vient demander la main d’une autre que la petite-fille qu’on souhaitait tant lui voir épouser…


	4. Un chef très demandé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand les dirigeants sont les esclaves de leurs administrés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un chef très, très demandé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang (et les citoyens d'Amestris)  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour bête  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Après tout, ça ne fait jamais que la dix-septième interruption ce soir. »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité :** une paire d’années post-manga, pas spoilant en soi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Septième interruption ce soir déjà. Le téléphone n’arrête pas de sonner. Chaque fois que Roy raccroche en espérant que ça sera bien la dernière, il attend de longues minutes, juste de quoi reprendre espoir, retourner à ses occupations et… une nouvelle sonnerie l’en dérange.  
Il a compté : ça fait déjà cinq coups de fil et deux coups de sonnette, des journalistes à la porte.

Mais enfin, peste-t-il, il est devenu le Chef pour faire quelque chose de bien pour son pays : comment _les gens_ veulent-ils qu’il fasse quoi que ce soit si on l’interrompt tout le temps ?


End file.
